A Young Life
by Robloxh3dg3h0g
Summary: Samantha lost her father and is teleported to Mobius. How will she Survive? Who will she meet? Will anything follow her?


A Young Life

By- MINECRAFTIANGEL

"DADDY NO!" I shouted

My father fell into a deep pit with lava and I fell onto my knees as I watched him burn. My tears rolled down my cheeks and I looked up to see hellhounds everywhere. I looked back to see a glowing teleporter. I looked back down into the pit and tossed my necklace in hoping my daddy would get it in heaven. I got up and ran towards the spinning pool of light. A hellhound dove at me and I landed in the hole and disappeared before my head was taken off. That's how I ended up in this strange and beautiful world.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I saw the moon in the sky and the stars all around. I sat up and saw an ocean with light blue-green water. I walked on the sand and it was so soft. I took off my dress and walked into the water. It was so crisp and cool that I instantly ran into the water and dove in. I swam around and felt myself getting clean. I rubbed my body down and pulled my dress in and cleaned the soot and blood off of it. I watched a cute little squid swim by and it looked like it smiled at me for a second.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout

I quickly turned around and saw a green-skinned man with black eyes and chunks missing from his body. It was a zombie! I grabbed the gun that was strapped to my leg and aimed it at him.

"WOAH! No need to get violent!" He shouted

"S-Stay back! Or I'll shoot!" I said

"My name is Dave! I only want to help you. I saw that you looked lost when you spawned in my forest!" He said

I lowered my gun slightly and walked back onto the sand. Dave looked me over and I blushed because I didn't have my dress on. I looked back at the water to see it was gone.

"I think I have some clothes for you back at my friend's place." Dave chuckled

He took off his shirt and wrapped it around me. He was a slightly muscular zombie but he looked more alive than dead. We walked to a cave with a high roof and it looked very friendly and inviting inside. I sat down on a very soft couch and felt my eyes begin to close. I watched Dave dig around in a few drawers and he pulled out a big, thick blanket. He wrapped it around me and I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up some time in the morning with the sun shining in my face. I pulled the blanket off myself and saw that I was in a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans. I saw Dave asleep on a pile of rocks and he looked like he was on a soft bed by the look of his face. I walked outside and sat down on the stone steps in front of the cave. I watched a man and a woman walk through the forest with a little dragon following them. What kind of world is this?

"Good Morning." Dave said

"Morning." I said back

"I never got your name. What is it?"

"My name… uhhh… my name is Samantha Tophen." I said

"Odd name. But I heard stranger names."

He walked outside next to me with an umbrella shielding him from the light. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to smell something odd. I looked down and saw a few pigs rolling around in some mud near the base of the stairs. I saw a large shadow pass and quickly looked up. I saw a dragon with black scales and a massive wingspan. It landed in front of me and I scooted back in fear.

"Don't worry, he's my pet. Seems like everyone has dragons. My dragon was hurt when I found him. Half of his tail was cut off but I had some magic to heal him. I named him Drakia because he liked the name." Dave said

Drakia walked up to me and sniffed my belly. He looked at me with a very friendly look and nuzzled me. I fell back and giggled because his scales tickled me. I think I like this world more than my infested world.

"He's more friendly than I could ever be. This is a one of a kind dragon. He's much different than the others. He seems to be a little more rounded in figure than the other bulky and bumpy dragons here. I wonder if he's a new species." Dave said

I pet Drakia and kissed his nose. He licked my face and I watched him wag his tail slowly. I giggled because he looked cute while doing so. He sat up with his front paws between his legs and back paws sticking out like a kid who was acting innocent. He slightly tilted his head and let out a friendly growl.

-Dragons. Nightfuries. Humans. Zombies. Love? I'm not going to add a HTTYD and Sonic the hedgehog (will explain it self later) crossover just because I pulled a Nightfury in. It's only the species. Oh, and Call of Duty is going to be in this as well so just cross your dick and shut your mouth.


End file.
